


黑汁

by ybybbbbbj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybybbbbbj/pseuds/ybybbbbbj
Summary: 不做人！！搞啵！！双性，全车，囚禁，崩坏文学！！
Relationships: 博君一肖 战山为王 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	黑汁

**Author's Note:**

> 呜呜呜呜呜呜，我好想搞啵！！！

汁  
“嗯唔。。。”  
昏暗的房间不知道多久未见天日，沉闷潮湿的空气仿佛下一秒就可以挤出水来，角落里的两具躯体此刻依旧正在痴缠，男孩趴在垫子上无力的闭着眼紧握着拳头要紧牙关承受着身后一波又一波的情潮，那人正在舔舐自己的穴口那个自己战战兢兢隐藏了十八年的器官在这里正被充分“照顾”，似乎是惊讶于这具身体的特殊那人对这花穴极度感兴趣，在刚经历完内射后，此刻又开始不遗余力的舔咬逗弄。王一博觉得在这样下去自己怕是会怀上了。然后孩子的爹是个脸都不清楚的男人，这让他不由为这还未诞生的小生命的命途感到唏嘘。。。  
然而拼命的胡思乱想依旧摆脱不了身后的渐盛的情潮，身后的人舔的越来越起劲探的越来越深入，食髓知味的花穴甚至可以感知到男人舌尖沿着花核描绘的形状，本是小小花核经过数日的浸润此刻已然翘肿，就连两边的唇瓣都胀肿肥大到外翻着合不起来露着内里花腔的一条细缝，男人的唇舌就正顺着这条缝一路舔下去，花穴被整个口腔吸覆，探出舌尖仿佛一把只小小的触手内入腔口往甬道深处探去。  
“嗯。。。啊。。。”  
王一博的身子早就被干透了身体深处记忆力让他从头软到脚，内里深处泛出的阵阵痒意烧红了他的脸，甬道随着男人舌尖的戳探痉挛着一股一股的冒水。男人被他下身止不住淌的水糊了一脸，还未来的及被吸吮的汁液顺着阴毛滴在地上形成小小的水浀王一博觉得自己现在就像个水龙头。  
跪趴了许久的腰肢早就酸软无力，他索性直接软了腰趴了下去，男人意识到心下一喜随即躺平了身子，让王一博坐在他脸上借着身体的重力让男人的唇舌进的极深，王一博的自暴自弃更是方便了男人的操弄，内里的唇舌急色的加速转弄却治标不治本，花腔深处的穴心愈发骚痒难奈直逼的王一博下意识的腰肢前后摆动，恨不得自己扒开好让男人能够直接舔到穴心，最好可以直接舔到它再也出不了水，弄坏也没关系。  
“唔。。。不行，不够。。。再深点，求求你。再。。。肏深点，哥哥。。。”  
男孩的瓷白身子在昏暗的光影中泛着烂粉，糜红的脸颊下一秒就好像要滴出血来，丰唇涨肿这微微开合嘴角挂着溢出的涎水在昏暗中反射出点点银丝，手脚蜷缩着浑身痉挛颤栗似乎正在承受着看不见的磨难。  
这是一间类似仓库的地方借着黑暗中的依稀轮廓可以看出这里似乎摆放了不少器材男孩和男人不知被关在这里多久了，几乎吃饱了东西以后男孩就被按着操，经常性的含着男人的阴茎被干得昏睡过去。  
他们的食物中被放了药效不同的药，让男人像一条永远硬着鸡巴的公狗，而男孩则像一只正处发情期的母猫。他们在这里仿佛动物一样的交配，垫子到处都是他们洇透的汁液濡湿粘腻，因此这里的气味并不好闻，腥臊刺鼻浓烈的荷尔蒙分泌物在密闭的空气里发酵，几乎使人入鼻便硬了裤裆。  
王一博觉得大概自己会给搞死在这里，他的大脑越来越混沌，被肉欲支配着迷蒙了双眼，沉沦着陷入了粘稠的欲潮里越来越窒息，他感到大脑的反应越来越迟缓神经都好像生了锈，可是自己的身体却敏感了数十倍，浑身上下仿佛过这细微的电流，每一处毛孔都chan张着，即使是轻微的吹拂，都能让他刺痛的叫出声来，有时当高潮来临的时候他甚至感受到了自己的灵魂被剥离，以第三人视角斜睨着观赏自己被艹的翻着白眼不断打颤。  
他放纵着自己沉溺于这黑甜“梦境”  
正如现在花腔里的唇舌丝毫不能满足抚慰，他的穴心深处正在蠕动收缩急切的渴望着，男孩扭着屁股趴伏着向后倒退，被男人舔的温湿的小穴贴着男人的皮肉一路蹭过去淌出一道断断续续的液渍。  
“嗯啊。。。。”  
男人阴茎早就半立炙热滚烫，花穴仿佛有生命般甫贴上便开始自动吸覆，王一博一只手扶着阴茎另一只手向后撑着，抬起屁股掰开唇瓣将小穴贴上去上下摆动腰肢用自己的软滑湿热的穴肉去伺候对方炙烫的硕大，他被这阴茎的热度烧的理智全无急切的扶着柱身往自己穴里塞，却总是不得章法急得呜咽。  
“唔。。。嗯。。进。。。不去。。哥哥帮帮。。啵啵。。肏进来。。。深一点。。越深。。。啊。。越好”  
“啵啵喜欢。。。”  
男人被这样的王一博惊呆了，那个在他身下哪怕被肏急了也只是隐忍哭喘着颤栗的男孩现在在他身上像个吸血食精的妖物。  
他到底被喂了什么样的药。  
然而男人仅有的一丝神智很快就被下体的胀痛拉回，男人感到自己的阴茎根部此刻像是被一圈绳索勒紧，憋的紫红肿胀充血挺立，他眼底血红的盯着身上男孩的穴口，只要进去那里便可以抚慰体内翻腾的欲火，他可以将一切都发泄到男孩的身上，他自己说的，即使弄坏也没有关系。  
男人翻过身把男孩按到垫子上掰开大腿便深肏了进去。  
“额。。。啊！！”  
王一博觉得自己的肚子仿佛都被男人顶穿了，太深了，他被入的直翻白眼，甬道痉挛着喷出汁水，宫口甚至都被戳开一个小口，男人并未给他喘息的时间深吸一口气卯足了劲就开始抽插起来，摩擦带来的高温烫的下身好像不是自己的，男人对准宫口猛攻小小的宫口被凿的越来越大，他仿佛被钉在了男人阴茎上面，无力的随着男人的动作起伏  
双目毫无焦点的盯着某个地方，在男人终于凿开宫口插进去内射时他连叫都叫不出来，宫腔被男人的浓精烫的失禁，他第一次用她女性的生殖器官排泄。  
随着男人阴茎的拔出，无数混合的汁液从他下身涌出。  
“终于，坏掉了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我快乐了！！！


End file.
